


Love Tunnel

by Survivor418



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Watchman fusion, M/M, OOC warning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor418/pseuds/Survivor418
Summary: 一部披着Watchman设定外壳，没水平又OOC的麦雷AUWatchman Setting Mystrade AUQuite OOC电视剧有很多主线支线倒叙穿插，我只选了其中一角，也是其中最感性的一段故事——如果一开始相遇就知道只能和对方拥有十年的时间，在已知既定结局，无法改变的情况下，你会怎么做？是勇敢去接受和守护，还是选择放弃？
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. ？

本文部分设定取自19年美剧 Watchman 《守望者》以及09年电影版守望者。两者均为DC漫画的改编，卖安利的话，就说三个名字：帕特里克·威尔森，马修古迪，还有铁叔 杰瑞米·艾恩斯(都是绝世美人系列，我就是那么肤浅）

19年看了很多电视剧，守望者我可以排前三，虽然一开始我甚至没看过可以当前传的电影，也不了解任何漫画人物，剧情甚至有一些慢热，但是慢慢看下去会有很多惊喜和感动。  
电视剧有很多主线支线倒叙穿插，我只选了其中一角，也是其中最感性的一段故事——如果一开始相遇就知道只能和对方拥有十年的时间，在已知既定结局，无法改变的情况下，你会怎么做？是勇敢去接受和守护，还是选择放弃？

设定上取了一些人设还有小背景，基本可以忽略，可以当做科技比较发达的平行世界来看。时间线是402开始，OOC和BUG都是我的。

中短篇，我写东西写不长，能写3万字估计已经封顶了……

第一章

Mycroft凌晨2点回到家的时候，Greg已经睡了。他的丈夫刚刚结束一个案子获得了一天休假，熬了好几个通宵之后终于可以拥有难得的睡眠。  
Mycroft躺上床，借着昏暗的床头灯看向Greg，暖色的灯光把他银色的胡茬镀上了一层光，明显的黑眼圈和眼袋显示他的主人在之前几天有多劳累。  
几小时前，他刚在监视器前看到磕嗨了的Sherlock一个人疯疯癫癫地在路灯下自言自语，随后漫无目的地给他的哥哥走了一个大写加粗的“Fuck off” 。   
在Watson医生失去妻子之后，Sherlock又开始沉迷于他7%的小小乐趣，而一直在他身旁把他拉出泥潭的那个人已经不在了，正忙着更换心理医生自欺欺人。  
Mycroft忍不住打了Watson医生好几个电话，最后却在医生的诘问下把语言组织成了一句 “有消息后让Sherlock给我回个电话。”   
他轻轻抚了一下Greg头发，发梢还带着稍许潮意，Greg一定又懒得吹干就躺下了。他本以为在这焦虑的一天之后自己会失眠，但是伴随着Greg浅浅的呼吸声，他甚至不知道自己什么时候睡着的。  
第二天Mycroft醒来时，身旁已经空了。他下楼看到Greg整个人裹在毛绒绒的睡袍里，正在咖啡机旁可怜巴巴地等着马克杯装满。他走过去吻了吻Greg的鬓角，就着Greg的手偷了一口咖啡，换来一记佯装凶狠的瞪视。  
“早上好，Greg。”  
Greg满足地喝了一口咖啡，对着Mycroft笑了起来，走上前给了他一个真正的亲吻，两个人的手交叠着，Mycroft触到Greg戴在手上的戒指，无意识地轻轻摩挲着。  
这是他们结婚的第七个年头，时间过得那么快。  
他们叹息着分开，额头相触。  
“有烦心事？”Greg问道。  
“无非是Sherlock还在自暴自弃而John还没有消气。”  
“我赌他们过几天就会和好。”  
Mycroft站直了，帮他的丈夫理了理睡袍，满意地看着此刻就像一只大兔子的Greg，“好好享受假期，亲爱的。”  
*  
然而夏洛克就像一个麻烦制造机，永远都不可能让人省心。Mycroft接过Anthea递给他的平板，就觉得额头血管一阵乱跳。Twitter的头条赫然写着 “私人侦探指认科技公司巨头Culverton Smith是连环杀手”  
对于Culverton Smith，Mycroft并没有过多了解。根据资料，他知道Culverton Smith是一个天才发明家，手头上还有很多天才在为他卖命科研。Culverton从父母那里继承了丰厚的遗产，靠着极高天赋和精明的商人头脑，建立了如今规模极大的科技公司。从药品到武器均有涉猎，手头上甚至还有好几个政府合作项目。Culverton对外以慈善家自居，极力营造着自己的这一人设。  
而现在Sherlock敢和有权有势的Culverton Smith叫板，Mycroft只觉得一阵头疼。好在Anthea告诉他Watson医生和Sherlock在一起时，他总算放心了一些。  
Mycroft相信Sherlock在这件事情上不会出错，可是老奸巨猾如Culverton Smith自然也有万全的应对方法。  
他的视线落到了Anthea给他的资料上，Culverton有一个政府即将验收的项目，就在伦敦郊区，被命名为“千禧钟项目”。  
那是一个白色巨塔托举着一个镂空圆球的造型，Culverton宣称这一发明是“盖世伟业，敢叫天公折服。”显然政府也对千禧钟很感兴趣，这个花了五年时间建造的庞然大物即将完工，投入使用。  
Mycroft合上了手中的文件，内心隐隐不安，而眼下Sherlock的事情似乎更迫在眉睫。  
Culverton洋洋得意地带着John和Sherlock参观自己的藏尸之地，扬言只有被社会抛弃的连环杀手才会被抓捕，财富和权势能让人逍遥法外，他似乎笃定了自己的才智和权势能让他将Sherlock玩弄于股掌之上。  
在John拦下了Sherlock想要刺向Culverton的手术刀后，Greg的休假也彻底泡汤。Sherlock再次因为OD躺在了医院，Greg加派了人手守在他的病房前，和John皱着眉头一起看完了Culverton Smith“原谅”Sherlock的采访发言。  
“他说的对，你可能救了他一命，John。”  
“我揍了他，Greg。下手很重。”John盯着手指关节的擦伤。  
Greg拍了拍John的肩膀：“所以你们算是和好了？你原谅他了吗？”  
John叹了口气，起身回到了病房。他把自己的拐杖轻轻靠在Sherlock床边的椅背上，正打算离开，就接到了来自Mycroft的电话。  
*  
Mycroft在211B派出了一个小分队的特工，试图搞清楚Sherlock失常的原因。  
“你还用间谍来监视你的家人吗？”John扫视着房子里忙碌的特工们。  
“Sherlock是一个安全隐患，就算我是他哥哥也改变不了什么。”  
“Mycroft，上次我们通话时……”  
“我不喜欢聊过去的事。”感觉到前军医接下来问题的走向，Mycroft迅速打断，但是John还是问了出来：“你说就算你是他亲哥也改变不了什么？”  
“没错。”  
“你说上次就没有，这次对Sherlock也一样，所以上次你说的是谁？”  
“没有人，我说错了。”  
“你在撒谎。”  
“我没有。”Mycroft否认道。  
“Sherlock不是你唯一的弟弟。还有一个，对吗?”  
John审视的目光让Mycroft非常不自在，他错开目光，再次否认道：“没有的事。”  
“老天，还有一个Holmes！怎么，他被锁在塔里还是怎么样？”  
幸好怒气冲冲的Hudson夫人打断了John的审问，尽管接下来的问题也让人头疼，这还是让Mycroft悄悄松了口气。  
接下来，在Hudson夫人单方面嘲笑下，他们发现了Mary留下的光盘。John拿起光盘，插入播放器，Mary的脸出现在屏幕上。  
Mycroft立马被房东太太赶出了门，他无奈地叹了口气，让Anthea继续跟进。  
John连光盘都没有看完就冲出门赶去医院，解救了差点被Culverton Smith闷死的Sherlock，而Sherlock三周前藏在John拐杖里面的窃听器巧妙地录下了Culverton的自白，让这个不可一世的连环杀手成功落网。  
*  
Greg捏了捏鼻梁，单方面打断了Culverton Smith滔滔不绝的供述，又经历漫长一天休假泡汤的他可没心情听这位连环杀手刹不住车的谋杀故事。  
回到家时，Mycroft还在椅子上坐着等他，书本摊在腿上，抬眼望着Greg。  
留声机上放着Edith Piaf 的歌，Mycroft 更偏好歌剧和古典，而Greg骨子里流淌的法国血液作祟，让他对一切悲伤而浪漫的歌曲情有独钟。  
Mycroft看着他的丈夫脱掉外套，沙哑地随着音乐哼着，他合上书，走上前抱住了Greg。  
Greg轻轻抚着Mycroft背，用脸颊蹭了蹭Mycroft的肩膀，“你在害怕，Myc。”  
Mycroft闷闷地哼了一声。  
“是因为Sherlock？他这次又玩过火，但是好歹和John和好了，你可以放心一阵子……”  
“不是这个，Gregory。”  
“嗯？”Greg抬起头看着Mycroft，发现他冰蓝色的眼睛带着自己从没见过的复杂，“你最近有点不在状态，是太累了吗？我知道之前莫里亚蒂的事情还没有头绪……”  
Mycroft把Greg抱的更紧了一些，叹道：“我怕你离开我，Gregory。”  
“你怎么会这么想？” Greg吃惊的扬起眉毛，随后主动凑上前，吻住他看起来惴惴不安的丈夫。  
Mycroft凶狠地把他压在床上，唇舌交缠，舌头舔过Greg的上颌，Greg战栗地轻哼出声，配合地抱住了自己的丈夫。  
“我不会离开你的，Myc。” Greg喃喃道。两个人赤裸的胸膛相贴，能感受到彼此同步的心跳。“我保证不会再忘记你了。都过去快十年了你怎么还那么担心？”  
Mycroft用手梳过Greg的银色的头发，昔日那个俊美的棕发巡警，已经变成满头银发的警督。但他的Gregory，那双巧克力色的眼睛，还保留着一丝初见时孩子气的纯真。  
那双眼睛的主人正担忧地注视着他，Mycroft给了他一个安抚的微笑：“睡吧，Gregory。”  
Watson医生几小时前的问题，让Mycroft有一瞬间的惊慌失措，就好似被遗忘的陈年伤疤依旧没有好透，血淋淋地展现在别人面前。  
这一切都太过凑巧，随着那个期限越来越近，Mycroft第一次觉得自己透不过气来。他引以为傲的判断力和自制力都在这几天失灵，而他曾经害怕过的东风即将吹来。  
  


Edith Piaf 我非常喜爱的女歌手之一，一生坎坷，法国国宝级女歌唱家。

本文会出现很多很多50-60年代的歌手歌曲等等等，一方面是我自己的听歌恶趣味（沉迷各种爵士），一部分是时代背景。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

事实证明Sherlock和John和好之后让事情变得更糟了，这对可以立马滚去结婚的伤患（Mycroft发现John居然又已经搬进了211B）这几天形影不离，还特地来了一出装神弄鬼。

Mycroft在家中被他们合作无间的恐怖演出吓得不轻，他拿着雨伞中抽出的剑抬头望向楼上的两人：“是你们干的？”

“我有个妹妹。”那个邪恶的小混蛋淡定的分析道。

Mycroft觉得自己的脸一定在抽搐：“这都是你们干的？”

“我的妹妹，Eurus，从小就被关在由我哥哥掌控的高警戒监狱里。”

“你搞这么一出到底为了什么？”

“你怕她怕的要死。”

一旁的医生顺便补充道：“她出来了。”

“这不可能。”潜意识里，Mycroft拒绝接受这个现实。

“怎么不可能？她就是John的那位心理治疗师。”

Mycroft扶额看着两人把话题转变成了字面意义上的打情骂俏，最后咨询侦探甩着衣摆翩然离开John则让他去211B咨询。“有一个地方非常适合像你这样绝望无助的人。”小个子军医挤了挤眼睛，“明天见！”

偌大的房子里又只剩下Mycroft一个人，傍晚的时候Greg发短信告诉他还绊在Culverton Smith案子里，今晚不能回家。（“那个家伙简直就是杀人狂魔”Greg翻着白眼抱怨道。）他已经失去了把电影继续看完的欲望，叹息着回到房间，让Anthea再加派人手保护Greg，并加强这幢房子的警戒。

他知道Greg一向讨厌这些，但是眼下他却莫名惧怕，即使是这样都没有办法保护好自己的丈夫。

*

Mycroft默默地坐在211B咨询专座上，等着Sherlock发问。John坐在夏洛克对面，转着笔温柔地看着沉思的侦探。

“然后呢？我就坐在这里然你们推理吗？”

“你要告诉我们真相，Mycroft，就这么简单。我知道我们兄妹三人，你，我，Eurus ——一个我想不起来的妹妹，有趣的是，Eurus，这是一个希腊语不是吗？”

“没错，东风之神。”John答道。

“你们俩非得那么一唱一和吗?” Mycroft终于忍不住翻了一个白眼，“民政局一定欢迎你们结婚。”

“说起这个，最近Grey怎么样？希望他还习惯你加派在他身边的跟屁虫。”

“那是必要措施。”

“得了吧，距离那次车祸都快十年了，你从那时起就这么疑神疑鬼，真不懂Grey是不是眼瞎，失忆了居然还能再爱上你一次。”

“什么？！Greg还有过这么一段？”John坐直了身体，似乎对这段八卦产生了更大的兴趣。

“他们十年前就搞在一起，直到Grey出了一场车祸，把之前的一切都忘光了。Mycroft一定是生怕Grey看清他的邪恶本质，没过多久就求婚把那个单纯可怜的失忆患者骗到了手。”Sherlock兴趣缺缺地概括道，“所以，我为什么也想不起任何有关Eurus的事情？‘东风就要来了，Sherlock。’你以前老拿这个吓我。”

“我没有，我只是在监控你。”

“你做了什么?？”John盯着Mycroft，记笔记的手停了下来。

“记忆会浮现，伤口会崩开。我们的脚下藏着恶魔。而你的恶魔一直潜伏了很久。我只是间或用触发词确认你的精神状态。”

“所以？”

“这是私事，John得离开。”

“John必须留下。”Sherlock坚持道。

“这是家事。”

“所以他必须留下！”

Mycroft无可奈何地叹了口气，开始讲述：“Eurus从小就比我们更为聪慧，前来评估我们智商的专家曾经说过，她是改变世界的天才。她从小就是那么冷漠，似乎没有感情，因此也没有玩伴。我害怕她，因为她好像能看穿一切。有一次，我们发现她在自残，爸爸妈妈吓坏了，而她只想弄明白是哪一块肌肉在痛。”

“天哪。”John惊呼道。

“你还记得Musgrave庄园，那些可笑的日期错乱的墓碑，还有红胡子的事情吗？”

“深埋在那老山毛榉之下，东风已起……”

“16乘6，我们一起下去。”Mycroft把童谣接了下去，“Eurus把红胡子抓走锁了起来，给Sherlock出了这个谜题，只有解开才能找到红胡子。她无论怎样都不肯回答，就那样一遍遍地重复着。”

“红胡子呢？”

“我们没能找到它，而Eurus开始称它为淹死的红胡子。Sherlock就是在这时封闭了自己，变得沉默寡言，再也不提起这件事，久而久之甚至忘记了Eurus的存在。”

“他们就在同一个屋檐下，怎么会忘记呢？”

“随后不久，她把Musgrave庄园放火烧了。Rudi叔叔带走了她，把她带去了一个合适她的地方。过了几年，对我们父母宣称她再次纵火，死在了那里。”Mycroft叹道，“你做的每一件事，每一个决定，现在你所成为的样子，无一不来自Eurus的影响。”

“她现在在哪？”Sherlock追问。

“在一个叫做Sherrinford的地方，是一座岛屿。”

*

接下来发生的一切就像是被按下了快进键，Eurus操作着无人机给211B投入了一颗DX-707手雷，他们只有三秒的撤退时间，所有的事情像在同一时刻发生了。等Mycroft完全恢复思考能力时，他们三人已经搭上了去往Sherrinford的渔船。

他想打电话给Greg，点亮了几次屏幕。Greg知道211B的爆炸后可能会担心的要命，但是Anthea会告诉他一切无碍。多年的默契让Greg对某些事情学会了视而不见，他从来不问Mycroft做了什么，只会在Mycroft插手他案子的时候露出气恼的表情，有的时候Greg能顺利扳回一局，而更多的时候他只能无可奈何地任由Mycroft提供“帮助”。Mycroft能想象回去之后丈夫的怒火，他无声地笑了起来，最终还是把手机收回口袋，许愿自己能够有足够的幸运，回到家里听到Greg的唠叨。

他们顺利的冒充渔民进入了Sherrinford，兵分两路，Sherlock径直走向关押Eurus的牢房，Mycroft和John则去对付典狱长。

Mycroft轻易地用自己对付官僚的那一套镇住了典狱长，让典狱长拿出了Eurus牢房的监控记录。

“我非常明确地告诉过你，不允许任何人和她交谈。”

监控里的Eurus不断地和进去研究她的精神专家交谈着，Mycroft看着他的妹妹洞察一切的双眼，轻易的用语言摧毁了一个个精神健全的成年人。他没有预料到典狱长克制不住Eurus的好奇，无视自己的命令。

“你甚至还让她在圣诞节的时候见过客。”典狱长不客气的反驳，“你送她了一个圣诞礼物，你还记得吗？自从那时起，她就从死气沉沉中活了过来，像是被开了开关。”

当Mycroft还想继续争辩时，John制止了他：“停下，Mycroft。”

John指着监控屏幕上Eurus惨白的面庞：“她在和谁说话？你说和她交谈的每一个人都被洗脑了？”

房间顿时沉寂下来，只剩下屏幕上的男声低声朝Eurus询问能否治好自己妻子的精神疾病，那个声音不难辨认，正是属于Mycroft身旁站着的典狱长。

这个男人耸了耸肩，从口袋里掏出了一个警报器按了下去。

脖子后面刺痛袭来，Mycroft看到对面的John也瘫软倒地，疼痛导致尚有意识残存，随后他彻底陷入黑暗之中。


	3. Chapter 3

因为某些众所周知的原因，只能手机更文，排版格式可能会有问题。

第三章

他梦见到了几个月前，被Greg拉去看的那场球赛。结婚多年，他愿意迁就Greg一些小小的偏好，就像Greg愿意陪他看那些黑白默片一样。那是阿根廷河床队主场的球赛，Greg甚至特地穿了他们的T恤，Mycroft皱着眉忍受着周围吵闹的人群，把注意力集中在身旁兴奋的Greg身上。河床队刚赢了球，全场多数人都在喝彩，Greg注意到他的目光，转过头揪起T恤上ARP*的标志，挑衅地看着他，吻了一下队标，最后受不住咧嘴笑了起来。Mycroft无奈地看着他幼稚的丈夫，被他的孩子气逗笑了。

接着Mycroft的梦境越来越模糊，Greg的笑容变得苦涩而悲伤，他甚至能感受到周围沉积下来的冷空气，和背部一阵阵抽搐的疼痛。

“我想你应该醒了，亲爱的大哥。”

Mycroft睁开眼睛，适应着房间的黑暗，角落里有一盏散发着黄光的台灯，而周围的黑暗吞噬了这唯一的暖意。Eurus正坐在那个角落，一半的侧脸融入黑暗，一半的侧脸在光明中，眼睫拖出一条长长的阴影。

“想着你会早点醒过来。”Eurus直直地盯着他，嘴角卷曲成一个微笑。

“我以为你大费周章的把我们引到这里来是为了找Sherlock玩游戏。”

“五年前的我或许会对这个感兴趣，Mycroft。事实上，我把Sherlock还有他的小宠物丢去了千里之外，希望他们能够在红胡子的游戏里找到快乐。”Eurus漫不经心地说道，眼睛闪着光，“我不得不承认，到头来你才是最让我惊讶的一个，哥哥。”

Mycroft挑眉看着她，努力维持着镇定，他意识到自己只剩下了一件单薄的衬衫还有贴身马甲，袖扣都被摘除了。

Eurus继续说了下去：“虽然你长大的样子真的很可笑，但是我从没想过你会结婚，孤独终老才适合你。”

一阵战栗沿着Mycroft的脖子传到了尾椎：“你接触过他，就像接触了John一样。”

“他是一个不折不扣的甜心。”Eurus嘲讽地笑了起来，“还记得你去年的生日吗？他来订蛋糕的时候还在苦恼该给你准备什么做生日礼物，我给了他一些小小提示。所以他最后送了你什么？”

“Pires的肖邦演奏会门票。”

“能看出来他的确很了解你。”Eurus站了起来，慢慢靠近Mycroft。

即使在黑暗之中，Mycroft也能看清她瞳孔中闪烁着说不清道不明的火苗，他的妹妹正因为一件事情而极度兴奋。

“你相信神的存在吗？”

“我不知道你什么时候把圣经当做课后读物了，Eurus。所有的这一切仅是为了和我探讨神的存在的话，大可以在我上次探视的时候和我说。”

“我想我还有讲个故事的时间，Mycroft。”Eurus转身回到凳子上坐下，把台灯移近了一些，她的双眼因为光线变成了两个深不见底的黑洞，“我从来不相信神的存在，直到五年前你给我的圣诞礼物告诉我一切皆有可能。”

仿佛一切都回到了小时候，Mycroft想道。能够看穿自己的妹妹，和永远没人关注的胖墩哥哥。他全身的力量和勇气已经干涸，多半是药效还没完全过去。四周围的黑暗环境让他无法找到任何逃生出口，唯一能做的就是麻木聆听Eurus可能意有所指的神话故事。

“从前有个可怜的孤儿，他一心想要参军做一个有用的人。”Eurus开口道，“年代久远，没人知道他的名字，我就叫他Greg，让你有些代入感吧，亲爱的哥哥。要知道这个故事距离我们已经过去了五十年，总有些纰漏，好在情节够吸引人。说实在的，我并不是一个好的讲述者。”

“没怎么读过书的Greg来到军营，做着一些普普通通的杂活，如果不是有着一张好脸蛋，甚至没人会注意到他的存在。一切都不尽人意，可这个可悲的小傻子还乐在其中，平庸的人快乐多，不是吗？”

*

1959年春

巴斯克维尔坐落在人烟稀少的沼泽地区，作为一个军事化科研基地，负责驻扎的部队严格控制着人员进出。

Jon Osterman博士开车来到卡点，年轻的士兵朝他微笑示意：“中午好，Osterman博士。看到你车上放了一束郁金香，送给太太吗？”

“没错，Greg。今天是她生日。”

Osterman夫妇都是基地里的研究员，通过同事介绍认识，结婚不满一年。Jon Osterman主要研究原子物理学，而他的妻子Jenny则是生物专家。

Jon Osterman并没有急着过去，他探出车外，看向这个穿着绿色军装的年轻人，询问道：“实验室里有人离职，暂时还没找到新的帮手。Greg，有兴趣过来帮忙几天吗？只是一些普通的设备维护工作。”

这位叫Greg的年轻士兵瞪大了他焦糖色的眼睛：“我？不，Osterman博士，我对这个一窍不通，您得……”

“我注意到几个月前你问我实验室的Edward借了几本机械维修的书，他还告诉我你学习的特别快。上周你还帮Lee修了他汽车的发动机？”

“总得有一技之长。”Greg感到脸上热度高了起来，几乎没有人夸奖过他好学勤奋，“我想在退役之后找一份维修的工作。”

“我想你能在实验室帮上忙的。如果你愿意过来，我就和你的长官要求。”博士总结道，“我们现在人手紧缺，需要你的帮助，Greg。”

“谢谢你，博士。什么时候过来报道？”

“不出意外的话，明天你就能过来了。明天见，Greg！”

*

“为什么是他？”Eurus停顿了一下，“他就像其他人一样无趣。虽然不得不说他是个美丽的收藏品，但我不觉得你光凭外表就能忍受一个人。所以，是什么打动了你，一个长年宣称‘爱毫无益处’的人？”（* Caring is not an advantage）

“现在也是如此。”Mycroft望向他的妹妹，转而低头看向自己手上的婚戒，“生命都会终结，徒留一颗破碎的心。”（*All lives end, all hearts are broken.）

“为什么？”Eurus的声音里带着一丝费解。

“因为Greg给了我勇气。”Mycroft低声说道，带着不易察觉的颤抖，“哪怕破碎都愿意尝试一次的勇气。”

*

1959年 夏

已经在实验室工作了几个月的Greg基本上掌握了一些简单的实验器材维修和养护，乐观开朗，从不拒绝被人的请求，让他短时间内就在Osterman博士的实验室受到了欢迎。也因为他的俊俏以及捎带着一脸孩子气的天真，让很多年长一些的女研究员和秘书们带着莫名母爱的眼光看着他。

实验室的工作让Greg能够有跟多时间学习和阅读，Osterman博士愿意给他提供书籍和指导，这让Greg真切感受到自己是一个有用的人，一切都朝着好的方向发展着。

这几天Osterman博士都待到很晚才会回家，他的实验正进行到关键时期，新项目是针对辐射和细胞层面的研究，Osterman夫人也是课题中的一份子。Greg陪着实验室的人待到很晚，以防有需要他的时候。

下班后的实验室只有三三两两的加班人员，气氛明显轻松很多。Osterman夫人最近迷上了一部新出的电影《枕边细语》，作为Doris Day的忠实粉丝，夜晚的实验室经常用留声机放着一首又一首时下流行的歌曲。

临走时，Osterman博士叫住Greg，问道：“Greg，我知道明天是你的休息日，但是我们打算在明天试试新到的量子转换仪，你能过来帮忙半天吗？”

“没问题，Osterman博士。”Greg笑了笑，和他们到了晚安，离开了实验室。

*

Mycroft浑身冰冷，尝试着挪动一下因为固定姿势而麻木的腿。Eurus的故事刚讲到一半，但是她又停顿了下来。

两个人沉默地在黑暗中坐了一会。若不是需要全神贯注应付眼下难缠的妹妹，Mycroft恨不得潜入记忆宫殿的深处，把自己埋进属于Gregory Lestrade部分的角落。他的Gregory。眼角的皱纹，鬓边已经变成银色的灰发，笑起来孩子气的门牙，以及眼睛里永远存留的一分纯真。

他曾想过他们无数次的结局，如果这就是尽头，他甚至没来得及和Greg告别。

*

1959年 7月31日

这一天格外闷热，所有人都等着随后可能会降临的暴雨。

Greg提早来到了实验室，怕出来的晚就会赶上接下来的暴雨。室内的空气也是湿热黏腻的，瓷砖上甚至糊了一层水汽。

Osterman博士正和其他人商讨着实验细节，今天仅是一次简单的设备调试，过几天则将用上实验动物来研究转换仪产生的大量辐射对动物体内细胞信号通路产生的影响。之前也有过类似的实验，但是这些实验动物均没能熬过大量的辐射。

憋闷的空气让Greg的心脏突突直跳，他的汗水已经把绿色军装氤湿了。

几位研究员仔细地调好了设备参数，一切准备就绪。

Greg朝放着量子转换仪的房间瞄了一眼，看到Osterman博士的手表放在操作台上，他明显摘下后忘记收回了口袋。辐射会把手表完全弄坏的，Greg想道，走进去准备把手表拿出来。

门在他身后突然合上了。

周围的一切都成了慢速播放，Greg转身拍门，请求外面的研究员把门打开，他能听见攥在手心里面的手表清晰的滴答声，血液鼓噪在耳朵里的声音，然后他什么都听不见了。

他看到门外的几位研究员聚集在一起对他摇头，从口型上判断应该是“打不开”和“抱歉”。

仪器启动了起来，整个房间被蓝光笼罩，在Greg失去意识之前，他看到了飞奔而来的Osterman博士。

*

“辐射对人体的伤害是不可逆转的。你知道911事件中很多消防员都得了癌症吗？”Eurus问道，“普通人暴露在大量辐射之下过不了多久就会产生器官损伤，失去免疫力，最后痛苦死去。”

“但是你故事里的主角没死。是因为这个，让你觉得世上有神存在？”Mycroft挑眉看着他的妹妹，“我相信这只能叫医学奇迹，Eurus。”

“如果只是这样，这个故事就失去了可讲性。”Eurus脸上露出了神经质的笑容，继续讲了下去：“辐射持续了整整一分钟，他们才切断了电源。他被射线照了个底朝天，也因此产生了变异。”

“换做任何一个受教育的人，都会意识到这些力量能让他们获得什么样的成就。”

“然而这份幸运落到了一个什么都不知道的傻小子身上。”

*

1959年 8月5日

这是一个金属做的移动铁盒，Greg穿着束缚衣带着面罩，脚踝被粗粗的铁链固定，僵硬地蜷缩在角落里。

经历了几天前实验室的辐射暴露后，几乎所有人都认为他必死无疑。Osterman博士把他的生还称作“奇迹”。Jenny Osterman则存储了好几管他的血液样本，他甚至经受了一次疼痛的脊髓穿刺。

随后隔了一天，他就被秘密转移去了一个保密性更好的实验室。

Greg再也没有说过一句话。

他的脑袋如爆炸了一般，裹挟在时间的洪流之中，这一刻对他来说既是过去，也是现在，更是未来，他仿佛还躺在狭小破旧的庇护所，但他却能真切感受到有人揭下了固定在他脸上的面罩，粗鲁地给他灌了几口水。

有位金发女子在他前方站定，Greg费力地抬眼看向她，调动每一块肌肉都会带来一阵疼痛。他能感到自己的身体正在慢慢发生改变，因为这几天他甚至都没有感觉到饥饿。

对面的人有一头考究打理的金发，平滑卷曲充满光泽，蜿蜒停留在肩膀两侧，让人想起夏日波光粼粼的湖面。

“我相信你能感受到你身体发生的变化，士兵。血液分析结果和脊髓干细胞培养结果都说明你发生了一定程度的变异，总的来说，他们都确信你朝着好的方向改变。”

她蹲了下来，保持两人视线平齐，Greg注意到她的虹膜是天空一般的蓝色，带着一种治愈的温暖。“你可以相信我们，Greg。这里有很多人能够帮助你渡过这个难关，他们会帮助你适应身体的改变。”

温暖的手指触碰到Greg的眉骨，她继续说道：“你可以变得更好，这将是人类领域的一大进步，你还有可能将为国效力。”

恐惧、无措、疼痛包裹着Greg，他看向那双蓝眼睛，费力地点了点头，随后放任自己淹没在无序的时间乱流里。

TBC

守望者中，曼哈顿博士被射线穿透之后重组了躯体，能够变换身体大小，随便爆头别人，创造生命，太阳系直接走，长期居住木位二等等等一系列牛逼操作，帮助政府参战打赢的敌方（balabala 有一点Political sensitivity，不谈这个）他有一个能力就是能够预知一切，自己所处的时间线内能预知到结局，他的时间线是无序的，这一刻发生的事情和两年后发生的事情对他而言是一样的、同时发生的，等等等等等。

超英漫画设定嘛就比较夸张，曼哈顿博士本身也不是普通人，是受过高等教育智商非常高的博士（文中的Osterman博士套用了他的名字），所以应对这一系列身体和精神上的变化非常快，能很好的接受并且挖掘自己最大的潜能，成为一个普通人都害怕的人物（参考灭霸）。

我个人觉得写AU用上的话，实在是太夸张（凡人英雄或者钞能力英雄这套我比较吃），就只能套用一点点，所以Greg作为一个接受适应能力一般的普通人，接收自己身份需要有个较长的过渡。本文设定Greg能预知自己时间线上的事情，有战斗能力，不会容易狗带（杀了他还能活过来）之类的，剩下的根据剧情发展慢慢看，但是他不会创造生命、太空行走、变大变小。（这么形容的时候还怪魔性的，有一次看完剧和别人描述剧情，不懂的可能以为我在看凹凸曼，哈。）

所以我的理解就是，对于一个还没见过世面的Greg来说，拥有过人的能力肯定是一种不幸，一开始100％会被利用的那种。

说起Doris Day，就不得不说那首 Que Sera Sera .使女的故事、致命女人都用了这首曲子，使女的故事里面结合情境真是让人落泪。安利这个电视，我觉得非常具有警示意义了。（没错，我在拼命卖安利）


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

Greg Lestrade 知道自己注定平凡。一个在孤儿院长大的野孩子，自然因为漂亮的外貌而备受欺负。他在野蛮拳脚下混出了灵活的身手，在一次次反击中，让别人明白了他不是一个好欺负的“小姑娘”。  
小的时候，他也曾幻想着有朝一日自己的父母会出现在门口接他回家，或者有得体的收养者能够收养下他，这样他就不用继续挨饿受冻了。  
年复一年，日复一日，他的希望就如同干涸的池塘，只剩下皲裂的泥土。  
没有多少人知道Greg的姓，可能除了曾经照顾他们的胖修女。大家只会叫他“娘娘腔Greg”、“傻小子”或者“兔牙Greg”，没人在意他到底叫什么。到了十多岁之后，Greg逐渐明白了这世界上不会有人在意他的存在，甚至连他自己都忘记了自己的姓名。他用拳头挣来了“野蛮人Greg”的新绰号，终于在一众男孩之间赢得了尊重。  
他开始渴望做一个有用的人，平凡而有用，能做一个保护妻子孩子的丈夫和父亲，保卫国家和人民的战士，在这个社会中有一个小小的立足点，能有一根联系的纽带，至少能有一个人记得他的名字和存在。  
于是Greg到了入伍年龄就加入了部队，胡乱的签下了Gregory Graves这个假名，期望能够有一个新的开始，学到一技之长，退伍之后找到一份体面的工作，遇到那个合适的姑娘，组建一个家庭。  
短短一分钟，他的梦想就被扔到地上踩得稀烂，他所期待的一切都变成了一个笑话，他变成了一个怪物。  
*  
人们惧怕他。  
Greg观察着周围忙忙碌碌的身影，基本上都是一些科研人员，穿着白大褂在透明的房间外面观察他，进来采集血样、唾液样本。很少有人敢只是他的眼睛，仿佛Greg是个不折不扣的狰狞怪物，只要一有眼神接触就会暴起把人撕成碎片。事实上，Greg整日毫无尊严地捆绑在束缚带之下，只留短暂的时间松绑解决个人问题，而他本人正饱受错乱的记忆困扰。  
一些像是自己亲身经历的事源源不断的塞进他的大脑，Greg整夜整夜的没办法入睡。闭上双眼，就是无边的荒漠，黑暗，丛林，车水马龙的交织，他知道他该对这些场景感到愤怒绝望或者恐慌，但是唯一能感受到的只有空白的平静。  
正如那天来的金发女子所说，Greg的身体在发生改变。他能听到门口士兵鼓噪的心跳，他的视力变得更加清晰，身上的肌肉结实了不少。第一天来抽血的小姑娘发现抽完血的针孔在针头拔出的瞬间就愈合了，吓得倒退几步打翻了身后推车上的器械。  
我就是个十足的怪物。Greg痛苦的想道。有的时候他甚至希望自己已经在射线下灰飞烟灭，而不是在这里饱受折磨。  
*  
那位金发访客在几天后再次来到实验室，Greg摘除了束缚带，被士兵带领着来到了室外的小花园里，这是他这么多天来第一次见到阳光。  
“很抱歉这几天的怠慢，Gregory。”她今天穿的是军装，“我叫June，是这个项目的负责人之一。”在明亮的光线下，Greg能看到她眼角细密的皱纹，才发现June比他之前认为的更为年长。  
June蓝眼睛落到了Greg脸上：“我向你保证，不会再有束缚带这类的事情了，Greg。他们提交了这些天的数据，并且报告了你惊人的恢复能力。接下来，会有一些小小的体能测试，同时还有一些简单的军事课程和训练项目，希望你能积极配合。”  
“我会的，女士。”Greg干涩的回答，小心翼翼地避开对方的眼神接触。  
“你身体带给你的变化是一次机遇，别把它当做一件坏事，年轻人。辐射会导致严重的癌变、器官衰竭和死亡，而你，以千万分之一的概率站在这里，有了他人渴望的能力。”June看出身旁人的低落，继续说道：“我看过你的档案，一个福利院里的孤儿。如果没有这次事故，你会平庸度过一生。现在的你却有无限可能，有机会扬名立万、为国家做出贡献，这是上帝给你的一次机会。”  
而我想要的却从来不是这个。Greg茫然地想道，他甚至接受不了这样的自己。  
“我能要一份这几天的报纸吗？”Greg沉默了一会，抬起头问道，“我还想找点书看看，你知道的，福利院没什么学习的机会。”  
“当然。”June点头应允，“我会挑选一些让士兵交给你的。”  
当晚Greg就收到了满满一箱的书，有一些浅显的科普读物，还有一些语法文学书籍，书有些旧了，页脚都卷着边，不知道是June从哪里找来的。箱子的底下放了一个收音机，Greg把它拿起来，调到最小的音量，就着轻柔的歌声，终于在这么多天后睡了最安稳的一觉。

*  
课程和训练都进行的很成功，Greg的身体机能以一种令人吃惊的速度适应了训练强度，至于课程方面，一开始磕磕绊绊，现在他理解的越来越快了。  
他能感觉到生活逐渐回到了正轨，充实忙碌，虽然没能有太多的期待，但是至少不再像一开始时那么无法接受眼前的一切。Greg在慢慢变回原来那个开朗乐观的自己，周围的人不再惧怕他，开始带着友善的目光回以微笑；June带给他的书快看完了；收音机里的爵士乐总能带给他一丝抚慰——除了依然接连不断的梦境。  
Greg对于偶然几次和梦境似曾相识的状况不以为意，以为只是没有充足休息引起的记忆混乱，直到一次训练时他从高空掉下摔断了腿，以梦境中一模一样的姿势倒地，外套手肘上纹丝不差的有一个摩擦导致的巨大破洞，才意识到自己每天以为的梦境是他过去和未来的总和。那些荒诞离奇的事情和不可思议的景象应该是遥远的未来。  
他，能够看见未来。  
之前他还能假装一切正常，现在Greg只能感受到深深的无力与恐惧。  
如果这个辐射击中的是Osterman博士，又会怎样？肯定比我做的要好很多。Osterman博士有了这样的能力，一定可以改变世界，阻止坏事的发生……放在任何一个聪明的人身上，这些能力都能发挥作用。Greg躺在床上，眼睛望向虚空的黑暗。偏偏是我，一个无力改变任何事情的傻瓜，甚至不敢把这件事情告诉任何一个人。  
他尝试着清空大脑获得短暂的休息，结果是下坠到了更遥远时间线中。闪烁的街灯，时髦的汽车，吵闹的人群，以及坐在他对面的身影，这是他第一次梦到那个神秘的三件套身影。  
*  
Bryan Delany正站在他那张堆满了文件的办公桌前满世界找一份他需要的文件，连脚边的垃圾纸篓都没有放过。Greg 站在他办公室外面，犹豫着该不该进去。整整一周，他都尝试着能找到机会鼓起勇气和Bryan说起自己看到的事情。后天早上的报纸就会报道Delany一家葬生于未知原因的火灾，除了外出上班还没回家的丈夫幸免于难。  
Greg想起不久后Bryan办完妻子和孩子的葬礼重返岗位时一脸茫然无措的样子，他实在不忍心让这个平日对他友善的博士遭受这个打击。  
关于能看到未来这件事，Greg即使再大大咧咧也知道不能和任何人说起，能够知道过去和未来，并不意味着他有能力改变或阻止所有坏事的发展，只会让他越陷越深，永远关在笼子里供人观赏研究。  
现在有一个幸福美满的家庭会可能因为他不提醒而在明天夜里永远破碎，Greg用了一周的时间纠结挣扎，终于在此刻下定了决心。他在裤子上擦了擦汗津津的手，敲响了办公室的门。  
Delany博士注意到了门口的人，朝着Greg露出了微笑：“快点进来吧，Greg。看看我，又忘记把重要文件放在哪里了。”他半月形的镜片滑到了鼻尖，用手推了推，把自己从成堆的文件小山中拔了出来，从办公室一角找了一把带着软垫的凳子，安排Greg坐下。  
Greg不自在地清了清嗓子，看向正等着他说话的Delany博士。  
“我不知道该怎么开口，Delany博士。最近我能看到一些奇奇怪怪的幻象，一些还没发生过的事情，有一些确实在之后发生了。”他的手指无意识的围着裤子膝盖上的一个小破洞打转，逼自己继续说了下去：“我看到后天的报纸上有一个关于你的报道，你家明天会发生火灾……可能只是辐射搞乱了我的大脑产生的错觉，但是我还是想告诉你一声。”  
Delany博士震惊地盯着Greg，半天没有说话。  
“抱歉，Delany博士，我知道这听起来就像胡言乱语，但是请您明天务必提早下班回家。”  
“我相信你，Greg。”Delany博士叹了口气，拿起桌上夹着全家福相框，轻轻抚摸着，“谢谢你，我会的。谢谢你告诉我这些。”  
后面一天的时间被无限拉长了，Greg第二天得知Delany博士请了假，松了一口气，但是恐惧依然从脚上慢慢地蔓延上来——如果这一切都无法改变该怎么办？  
他就像一个困在沼泽地的无助旅人，慢慢陷入泥潭，越挣扎则下陷的越厉害，直到四面八方压过来的液体挤向他的肋骨，让人无法呼吸，最后盖住了整张脸，连个泡泡都没办法冒出，彻底淹没在地下。Greg惶惶地等待着最终的宣判，是彻底被沼泽淹没，还是会遇到一个好心的路人把他救上来？  
他最终还是被沼泽淹没了。  
第三天的报纸依然刊登了Delany一家遭遇火灾的不幸消息，两条鲜活的生命永远消失在寥寥几句的描述中，只留下一个侥幸逃脱自责悲痛不已的丈夫。  
哪怕能够提前预知，也无法改变即将发生的一切。  
时间永远是公平而又残忍的存在。  
而Greg知道，比起一无所知的失去，努力挽救还是失去将会是锥心之痛。  
他把那份报纸揉成一团，扔进垃圾桶，抬头凝视着空白的天花板。  
一阵风吹来，夹杂着雨水，Greg感受到身旁有一个坚实的热源，为他打开雨伞挡住了凄寒的雨丝。Greg想转过头看清那人的脸庞，但是这一切又倏忽消失了，留给他的依旧是空白的天花板。

tbc


	5. 05

这章写了很久很久，估计还是有bug，并且感觉非常流水账不好吃。。。

第五章

June在当天下午就找上了门，这次见面被安排在一间小小的办公室里。Greg进门看到空荡荡的桌面，摆放着Delany一家三口的合照。June坐在桌子后面，双手交叠，严肃地看着Greg，蓝色的眼睛不再像前几次见面是那么温暖，而是闪着冰冷的光芒，如同被冻结住的湖面。

她伸手示意Greg坐到桌的对面，把那张全家福往他那侧推了推。

“你向我们隐瞒了你能看见未来这个能力，Gregory。是不是如果没有Delany的这件事，我们永远不会知道？”June指了指相片中灿烂笑着的小姑娘和Delany太太，“是什么让你决定开口提醒他？是你可悲而天真的同情心，不忍心看到这个幸福家庭毁灭？”

“我只是看到了一些不确定的幻象，觉得需要提醒一下Delany博士。”Greg努力让自己忽略相框里的三张笑脸，干巴巴地说出准备了很久的理由。

“你说的这些我一个字都不信，Gregory。”June的目光几乎何以把Greg烧出一个洞来，“想象一下，你所知道的事情可以挽救多少无辜生命，可以改变许多人的命运。”

“我把我所看到的告诉了Delany博士，甚至他没来上班陪着家人，可是他依然失去了妻子和女儿。我不认为我能看到未来就能改变它。”Greg用手捂住了脸，希望自己的声音能够不那么绝望，“事实上任何干预都是徒劳的挣扎，与其让人在恐惧中看到坏事的到来，不如在无知中坦然面对。长官，我甚至后悔告诉了Delany博士，现在他需要一辈子的时间来后悔自己没办法改变的事情。”

“知道为什么Bryan还是失败了吗？”

“我想现在原因并不重要了。”

“原因很重要，年轻人。”June拿起相框，把它翻过来背面朝上，“Bryan的女儿当夜有些发烧，家里没了退烧药，他以为一切都已经安全，出门去药店给女儿买药，不幸就是在这个时候发生的。今天下午他们已经查明了原因，是电路老化引起的火灾。Delany夫人那时候忙着哄女儿，火势蔓延的很快，她们没能出来。”

“这一切就像是披着巧合外皮的必然。”Greg叹道。

“我更愿意把它称之为准备充分就能避免的前车之鉴。未来或许会改变，或许不会，只有尝试了才能知道。想象一下，在整个团队充分的分析和准备下，改变并不是不可能。”

“那么我呢？”积累了那么多天的恐惧、怒火以及今天早上看到报纸后的无力都在此刻点燃，Greg站起身推开椅子，地面没铺地毯，发出了尖锐的声响。“如果我带着希望，却没有一次能够成功，我会怎么样？”

“我可能会自责，可能会疯掉，再也不敢开口，这样就能假装一切太平。”他挥舞着双手激动的嚷道：“这时候你们就会钻开我的脑子，获得一切想要的东西，把我当实验白鼠一样困在笼子里！”

走廊外的士兵听到响动之后推门而入，拿不定主意只好看向他们的长官。June摆摆手让他们等在门外，她靠在椅背上，仰头看向Greg的眼睛：“一切皆有可能。你虽然超越了一定的人体极限，却不可能和几百个训练有素的士兵抗衡，和千百颗子弹抗衡。我钦佩你的勇气和天真，但是从你变异那一刻起，自由就不再属于你。你是一把利刃，一件趁手的武器，一个属于国家的财产，也可以永远躺在床上，享受静脉里滴入的氨基酸，鼻饲管里流淌的营养液，和大脑里的电极片。”

June站起身拍了拍她军装裙上不存在的褶皱，最后说道：“说出你所了解到的一切，我可以给你出去亲自执行任务的机会。我也会从上级那里给你争取最终退伍的时间，二十年，三十年，你还有重获自由的机会。”

Greg低下了头，听着门打开的生意，脚步声远去，身后的守卫则在无声的催促他回到自己的囚笼中去。

*  
再见到Delany博士是几个月之后，Greg正从训练场地回实验室做日常血液测验。Delany博士消瘦了很多，厚厚的眼镜遮盖住了他眼中的情绪。Greg看到他的那一刻就僵硬地站在那里，直到Delany博士主动走上前来和他打了招呼：“嗨，Greg。听说你马上会被指派第一个任务。”

Greg费力地吞咽了一下，但是声音依旧被胸口的内疚堵的沙哑：“我很抱歉，Delany博士，我本以为我可以改变什么……”

“我很感谢你为我做出的努力，Greg。至少让我在最后能够陪伴着她们。我也很抱歉我不得不把这件事情上报给June，想必给你造成了很大的麻烦。”Delany博士自嘲地笑了一下：“June大概不会给你其他选择。”

“我不知道这有什么用。我是说，我只是一个比普通人体能更强些，顺带能看到一些奇怪东西的怪物，多几个人或者多几颗子弹就能把我打倒。”  
“恰恰相反，你远比你认为的要更强大。”Delany博士伸出手安慰似的拍了拍Greg的肩膀，“没有因为这份与众不同而变得盲目自大，却急着否定自己。给你自己点时间，接纳这一切，你不是一个怪物。”

*  
June安排的前几个任务都是和MI5合作的普通任务，Greg作为一名新人加入了队伍，这些简单的转移或者递交任务进行的无惊无险，反而让他在外面的空气中嗅到了一些自由的味道。

Greg在海德公园坐了一下午，阳光的热量均匀散布在他的皮肤上。遛狗经过的路人，远处散步的情侣，都让他感到平静。这里带给他熟悉的感觉，仿佛就在这条长凳上和别人分享过许多次的午餐，阳光把身旁那个人的略带暗色头发照的红彤彤的，他苍白的脸上还带着几颗雀斑，灰蓝色的眼睛专注地盯着自己，让Greg感受到一种安心的归属。

我会在多久之后遇见他？Greg常常这样问自己。无论如何，这对他而言都是一件值得期盼的事情，知道有这样一个人能够在今后的岁月中相遇，彼此依靠。

*  
Greg和他的同伴穿着晚礼服从剧院出来，混在鱼贯而出的人群中，朝着接头方向走去。他们只需要根据情报把一份文件从接头人那边带出来，再把东西带出来递交给上级。皇家大剧院今晚的演出是《霍夫曼的故事》，他们的交易时间约定在第三幕开始之前，这让只好Greg心不在焉地看着舞台中间打发时间。这是他第一次进入这种场合，看着周围盛装打扮的男男女女，让他时不时想扯一扯自己好不容易打好的领结透口气。所幸这出歌剧对于门外汉来说也有足够多的乐趣，当唱到林中小鸟时，Greg就被扮成木偶的花腔女高音吸引了注意力，演到船歌时，他已经被彻底打动了。

散场的时候他们已经顺利拿到了文件，只要按时到达接头地点上交就算是顺利完成了任务。Greg的同伴Jeff已经放松下来，有一搭没一搭地和他聊着天。Jeff入行已经很久，和Greg搭档的几次中都对这个新人十分照顾。

他们提早了将近十分钟到达了约定地点，接头人还没有出现，靠近河岸边有一对情侣拥抱在一起，昏黄的路灯只能有限地照亮一段距离，再往后看去，就是一片漆黑。入夜的风吹到身上带起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，离约定时间已经过了五分钟，接头人却一直没有出现。Jeff不动声色地看了一眼手表，示意Greg和他一起离开，无论是什么原因，他们都不能在这里继续逗留了。

那两名相互依偎的情侣突然拔出手枪对准他俩，子弹通消音器时只发出了两声轻响，Greg一把推开了他的同伴，暗暗祈祷子弹能够别击中要害，好让他少在医院躺上一天。意料之中的疼痛并没有袭来，Jeff发楞地盯着Greg下意识格挡而举起的右手，两枚子弹被定格在他右手前方三四英寸处，没能再前进一分。对面的枪手显然没有料到这种状况，只能继续举枪射击。每一颗子弹都在最后一刻停滞下来，Greg放下右手，它们如同没了提线的木偶，掉落在地发出清脆的响声。而那昏暗路灯下的两个身影委顿倒地，一动不动。Greg转身看向仍处于震惊中的Jeff，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，把刚才扔在地上的手提箱捡了起来，两个人一起走向了安全屋。

第二天June就把他紧急召回了实验室。对于新发生在Greg身上的状况，这位监督人非常满意，这意味着Greg身上还有无限的潜能可以挖掘。夜晚的枪战，两具尸体都被处理的干干净净，那也是Greg最后一次看到Jeff。

Delany博士和其他研究员上交的新报告表明Greg的身体正在慢慢接纳这种变化。对于June最关心的“看到未来”，这群专家认为只需要在过一段时间，Greg或许就会完全适应新多出来的记忆并且能够完整描述出来。

“你在慢慢接纳自己。”在一次检查后，Delany博士对Greg说道，“等到你能够完全接纳这个与众不同的自己之后，你将是造物主留下的神迹。说实话，我们都期待着这一天，能够见证一个神的诞生。”

“我不觉得我会变成你们期望的样子。”Greg望向检查室窗外挂满的绿色爬藤，苦涩地说道。

“和这一切无关。”Delany博士微笑着补充道，“或许是很久之后，你会为所爱的人变成期望的样子。”

*  
时间过去了五年，Greg依旧是二十出头的样子，几乎没有任何变化的脸庞还带着一些青涩。正如实验室研究员分析的那样，虽然还有很多事情处于未知是朦胧，但是关于未来的记忆始终在慢慢增长，他的大脑就像一块吸不饱水的海绵。Greg终于适应了过去与未来同时共存在此刻的怪异情状，虽然不像喝水吃饭一样自然，但是不会像之前那样无所适从，如同被车灯照傻的驯鹿。  
他被分配了一间安全屋当做住处，小却空旷，Greg没有费心去装饰，随便买的一盆仙人球就是室内除他以外唯一的活物。每一个空闲的夜晚，他会随便做些东西填饱肚子，打开收音机充当背景音，找出一本小说翻看。虽然这些故事的结局已经存在于在他的记忆中，但是阅读它们的过程依旧非常有趣。

June再也没有给Greg分配过搭档。他们也尝试过去干预未来，结果发现这样的干预并不会奏效——这就是一个悖论，事情改变之后记忆也会随之变化，命中注定的过去导致了命中注定的现在，无论如何改变，坏的事情依然会发生。他们只好让Greg随时报备，尽量去规避风险。

与此同时，June和她的同僚们一致认为放着这样趁手的“武器”不用是一种浪费，于是Greg时常被派去执行一些高危任务。鉴于他总能出色地完成任务，June终于消停了一会儿，不再提起“改变未来”的这种计划。

Greg的确完成了许多放到别人身上能够吹嘘一辈子的任务，得益于他种种异于常人的特质，阻止了多次潜在的恐怖袭击，大人物的暗杀，秘密嫌犯的追捕……随着他解决的事情增多，他成为了一个别人眼里心照不宣的秘密——一个能够解决问题的影子，没人知道他是谁，但是相关人员都知道有这样一个能解决所有问题的存在。

秘密永远能让人趋之若鹜。很多人都试着想搞清楚这个“影子”到底是谁，好将这个秘密加以利用，这对每个有野心的人来说都会是一个机遇。为了保住这个秘密，June秘密销毁了Greg的档案，实验室的人员也被削减到最少，只剩下一些从开始就跟进这个项目的研究人员。

事情在1978年彻底变了味，几具被折磨过的尸体在约克郡的一个农场被当地警方发现，一些已经无法辨别身份，唯一能辨别出的那个人被查明是一名高级军官。所有媒体都对此事争相报道，这也成了当年的一个悬案，没人知道这几个人究竟发生了什么。Greg能够感觉到周围的气氛越来越凝重。他知道之后还会发生些什么，但是他还是保持了沉默。

June找过他一次，因为乔装带了一顶可笑的假发，她变得有些神经质，时常左右张望，Greg发现化妆品也掩盖不住她的憔悴和苍老。

“会有多糟糕？”June的蓝眼睛里只剩下疲惫，Greg能够感受到这个女人身上的奔溃。

“非常。”Greg短促地笑了一声：“谢谢你，June。谢谢你保住了这个秘密。”

过了几天，Greg在公寓外面遇到了Delany博士，Greg知道他是来告别的。

“离开之前我想把这个东西交给你，Greg。”两鬓斑白的男人掂了掂手上的小盒子，“你或许会用到它，如果有这么一天，我想你会明白的。”

“看看你，几乎和二十年前一模一样，而我们都老了。”Delany博士打量着Greg依旧年轻的脸庞，“我很高兴在这么多年后你还能坚持做自己，正是这份赤诚才会让你没有被力量吞噬。”

*  
坐落在卡迪夫的实验室在一场大火之后什么都没有留下。

Greg在一个月后的报纸上看到了June的讣告，一场车祸让她当场死亡，被描述成了一个不幸的意外。

他带着那颗已经变成仙人球部落的盆栽和为数不多的行李，离开了他不久前才刚换的安全屋。

时隔二十年，他终于能够消失在茫茫人海之中。

*

“五年前，你把Moriarty送到我的面前，他给了我这个谜题。”Eurus的眼睛闪着光，“他那时候正对这无意间听到的只言片语产生的极大的痴迷。”

“几乎所有的线索都断了。当年的研究员随着这个项目的暂停都仿佛随之人间蒸发，研究资料也被销毁，好像这一切真的只是一个传说。我们在那一年花了大把的时间破解这个谜题，去了巴斯克维尔基地之后终于拿到了只剩下没几页的原始档案。没有照片，没有地址，只有一个含糊的姓名，还有几个初始实验数据。”

“而现在谜题已经彻底解开，就在今晚，旧神陨落，新神诞生。”

“我不认为这可以实现。”Mycroft把头磕到身后冰冷的墙面上，感觉着这种冷意在周身游走，“一个人的能力不可能转移到另外一个人身上，即使转移成功也无法改变未来。”

“不是‘另一个人’，而是我。”Eurus走上前蹲下身，鼻尖几乎碰到了Mycroft的鼻尖，“还记得之前被捕的Culverton Smith吗？他们公司的千禧钟项目就是针对能量转移而研发建造的产物。”

“盖世伟业，敢叫天公折服。”Mycroft回忆起那句标语，“你们对外宣称是清洁能源项目。这个项目开始于五年前——你们甚至都还没有确凿证据就开始做这个！”

“千禧钟的结构图纸，早在十多年前就被绘制出来了。Moriarty拿到之后找Culverton的团队进行了一些小小的改动，并且说服Culverton一起投资了这个项目。”Eurus补充道，“一切准备就绪。想想吧，Mycroft，这个能力在一个充满理想主义的傻子身上只会是一种浪费。而在我身上，将得到利益的最大化。我想，这是一种双赢。”

“如果你把我关在这里只为了炫耀即将得到的新玩具，那么你的目的已经达到了。”Mycroft疲惫地说道，“Eurus，能让我离开这里了吗？我想我该回家了。”

“你都没问我他的名字，Mycroft。”Eurus无趣地站起身，走向远处，“我想你的心里早就有了答案——所以你才着急回家。别担心，作为你的妹妹，我会给你一点告别的时间。”

灯被啪地打开，整个房间顿时亮如白昼，Mycroft终于看清了整个房间的布置，整整一面墙都是Greg Lestrade。一些泛黄的纸页被图钉钉在墙面上，一些则是用近几年的报纸剪下来的报道，还有Greg各个时期的照片，都被图钉和紧绷的红线连城了一张血色大网。

“还记得当时Moriarty逼着Sherlock跳楼时给你丈夫安排的狙击手吗？”Eurus指了指其中一张照片，照片里是一具尸体躺在水泥地上，头被打的粉碎。

“事实上，狙击枪里的子弹早在Sherlock跳楼之前就被射出去了，为了验证一个猜测。”她把照片扯了下来，“Greg Lestrade安然无恙，而狙击手的脑袋被自己射出的子弹打的稀烂。”

Mycroft看着照片被Eurus扔到地上，干涸血液的暗紫色却比鲜红更加刺眼。

“我知道这一天会到来。”他艰难开口，一股撕裂的疼痛从心脏蔓延开来：“Eurus，让我回家，和他告别吧。”

TBC

*霍夫曼的故事 一个挺有趣的歌剧，我在油管看到90年代的录像，服装非常精致。林中小鸟这一段应该有很多视频，我最早看到是在西班牙（？）达人秀，花腔转硬核AC/DC,天秀系列。。。


End file.
